It is known to use roller bearings or spherical thrust bearings beneath the crusher shaft or bead of a rock crusher. Conventional roller bearings and spherical thrust bearings, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional roller bearings and spherical thrust bearings are expensive. Conventional roller bearings and spherical thrust bearings also generate undesirable heat and have an undesirably short operable lifespan. Conventional roller bearings and spherical thrust bearings also have an undesirably low load capacity. In addition, conventional roller bearings and spherical thrust bearings are difficult to maintain, repair and replace.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method for a bearing assembly system could be provided that would reduce the cost of the bearings. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would reduce the heat generated by the bearings and increase the operable lifespan of the bearings. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would increase the load capacity of the bearings.
It would be still further desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would simplify the maintenance, repair and replacement of the bearings.